Liar Spier Pants on Fire
by luvbookz
Summary: The one thing in my life that has stayed the same is dancing. Then i was excepted into Gallagher Academy. I didn't want to go, but what can you do when you have no choice? Takes place instead of CMH, and has twists! This is my first fanfic, please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry I didn't include any authors note last time! Ooh and I forgot the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter, though I think it would be awesome if I were. **

**And thank you sooooo much Sarix Angel for actually reviewing!**

9:12 a.m.

I know every kid looks forward to summer break, but I depend on it. It keeps me sane during the year, knowing that I have a place to go in the summer. Even though unlike most kids my summers don't include relaxing on a beach. Mine are full of dance, and I wouldn't change it if I could. Everyone calls me the Chameleon, but during the summers, I don't blend in. I stick out. Maybe that's because I like summers.

I was on my way to the airport, with some guy in a black suit and sun glasses drove the car. _Wow, _I thought, _way to look inconspicuous. _Yeah I know that the Gallagher Academy takes security very seriously, but with the amount of training they gave us, no kidnapper has a chance, well unless their really good. Really, really good.

We finally reached the airport and I hopped out of the black car and grabbed my bag. Yeah I'm not rich, just one bag. Not ten like my roommate Macey would have. Not that I have anything against Macey! Without them it would be worse, much worse.

8:34 p.m.

When I finally arrived in Roseville Virginia I saw headmistress Buckingham waiting outside. She greeted me with a smile, which I returned insincerely but hey, I'm a spy, she might fall for it.

"Cammie!"

I turned around and saw my three best friends coming around, and I felt my smile turn sincere. I may not like this school, but I love my friends. Liz had come back tan (thank goodness she had learned her lesson about falling asleep by a pool!), Macey looked drop-dead-gorgeous, of course, and Bex looked like her exotic, beautiful self. And then again maybe that's why I felt like a chameleon here.

I had come back a day after everyone else, because of the plane schedule and everyone their was already looking excited like some kind of scandal had already taken place. I would have to check up on that later.

9:15 p.m.

Well apparently it wasn't so much of a scandal as it was a rumor. Yeah, and of course Tina Walters had started it. Apparently their was an all boys spy school in Maine. I doubted it but then again with spies, you never know what's gonna happen.

10:40 a.m.

"Ladies, I hope you all have had a good summer break," our hot CoveOps teacher, Mr. Solomon said.

He then started talking to us about corner clearing, but I dozed off. Though our school is tough, no school ever talks about things that will show up on finals on the first day. A intake of breath from the whole class brought me to attention again.

"Yes, Tina, we will be having a 'test' tomorrow. However, whether it is on paper or real life, I will let you guess."

I looked over, half the class looked excited and the other half looked scared. I wonder where I was on that scale. He then dismissed us thirty minutes early.

Back in the common rooms we discussed what we thought was gonna happen.

"I bet we'll be trying to find a group of assassins hideout" Bex chimed in.

The saddest part was, compared to the other suggestions, that was the most realistic. Well knowing Solomon, or I guess the lack of knowing Solomon, I bet it will be something we would never guess. And of course I was right.

**I really hoped you guys liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well please please review!**

**Things you can review about are **

**Whether you like it or not**

**How awesome new moon was ( I haven't seen it yet though, it better be better than twilight though)**

**Ideas on things that should happen in the story**

**Suggestions on what I can do better (and I know there's a lot)**

**And just anything else you feel like mentioning!**

**I would love it if you could all review!!! It will make my day! And make me want to write more, if you even like the story which I have no clue since, well, you need to review to tell me. And haha I know I use commas way to much. I seriously don't mean to be super pushy, but I kinda want just 5 reviews before I post chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing!!! I love all of your suggestions, and gallaghergirl396 I totally agree with you. Cammie is very different, at first she was gonna be a completely different character, but this story is gonna be Zammie (their going to the national mall if anyone guessed which I bet you guys did) and she'll meet Zach!! I didn't want another character to fall in love with Zach because I'm all for Zammie!!! This story is gonna be kinda like CMH but I want it to be Cammie whose the mysterious one and I know this is really unrealistic but I want her to be a REALLY good spy, the best, which she kinda is in the book. Oh and yeah I know! My chapters are so short!!!! I really want to make them longer to but I can never think of enough things to say. But I'll try, thanks! Anyways on to the story!**

10:42 a.m.

Two minutes late and Mr. Solomon walked in. He was dressed casually in just jeans and a t-shirt. He motioned us to follow him outside of sublevel 1. He paused outside of the door and looked at bubble gum guard, who nodded. Some secret signal. Tina saw the van waiting so she started for it (she wanted shotgun of course). But Mr. Solomon stopped her.

"We're not taking that van, Ms. Walters."

Tina started to protest, until she saw the helicopter. We gasped, yeah I know, we're cool as a cucumber. We piled in the comfy seats and Mr. Solomon handed us a blindfold each. We put it on, and we were off.

I could here Bex besides me snoring. Bex is an amazing person, but her life hasn't been great either. Both her parents work for the MIA and Bex is frequently left at other relatives houses during breaks. Once when she was in 8th grade and thought we were gone from the room, she cried. Spies don't cry. Bex doesn't cry. That's when I realized how hard it was for her. I never had this problem, I had nobody to worry about.

I decided that I could catch some z's while waiting, and though I was nervous nothing could be as bad as last semester when Solomon showed a tape of Bex and Liz being tortured. That was scary, very scary. I didn't know how much they meant to me until he showed that tape.

Liz is a super smart sciencey mathy type of girl. I know cell phones 'don't' work in the Gallagher academy, but Liz has one. That works. Oh yeah and every other girl in our grade. Not that we use them much, I mean who can we talk to. Liz, though, talks to her parents constantly. I had never missed having parents until I met Liz. She adores them, and her little brother Frank. But still she has to keep secrets from them.

"Ladies" the voice broke through my thoughts, we have arrived. I dragged my blindfold off and blinked to the bright light only slightly visible from the door. I went out, followed by everyone else. The mall. The National Mall.

"Today your assignment is to get to the ruby slipper exhibit at 5, tail free. Trust no one. Suspect everyone. Partner up."

Of course Bex and I was partners. In our blazers with the Gallagher Crest seal, I bet we would be easy to track down, but I am the Chameleon.

"Red cap 4 o'clock," I murmured to Bex. She looked through a polished statue to see a reflection of him and nodded.

The breeze was faint and brushed my hair of my cheeks. Steps led up, and reminded me of Josh. Bex can read me way to well, but didn't say something. Her eyes caught a sudden movement.

"Lady with stroller 6 o'clock"

I nodded, our own code.

"Lets go."

We walked further, then suddenly spun around.

"Ooh, look at them! Dibs on the tan one." Bex said, ignoring our mission for the time being, "Come on lets talk to them, there really cute. Plus, it'll help you get your mind off…"

Josh. Well they were cute but we were NOT gonna talk to them. Even if they were looking our way. Even if one of them looked like a broader hotter Josh. Even if one of them was getting up and coming our way.

"Let's go," I told Bex.

"Geez Cam, you used to like breaking rules, plus I mean, we, could totally take them.:

How little she knew. A group of school girls passed by and we merged. We looked almost identical to them, waist up. The red cap guy was back and the two boys were there to.

**I know this chapter sucked!!! It was basically a worse re write of Ally Carters. I'm sorry! I'll try and make the next one better. But just so you know LA is my worse subject in school. Haha ok. I tried including a bit about everyone's past, and the chapter is slightly longer, I know still short though. But please please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing, and just to clarify something, I didn't mean that Cammie and Zach are switching personalities, Zach will still be his cocky, annoying, amazing self don't worry! And to the story!**

I glanced back quickly, and caught part of a conversation.

"Their still following us" a girl behind us said, giggling to her friend.

I saw them look back. Huh, subtle much? They giggled again and whispered something. I turned back to Bex, who had a sparkle in her eye.

"What do you think of the tan one? He looks kinda like Hercules you know," Bex murmured to me.

Well he did look a bit like Hercules, but still I was paying more attention to losing red hat than the two boys. Plus if I had to choose I think I would go for the other one.

"Let's catch the train," Bex yelled, and we all ran down the steps, flailing our arms and legs, and practically tripping an old man.

Of course we didn't get on the train. But red cap did.

"Phew," Bex sighed, "Ugh, we only have 15 minutes to get back."

"Lets split up?"

Bex nodded and I walked over to the elevator. She walked towards the exit. Greek god followed me, though the way his eye lingered on Bex made me know I was in for inquiry about my gorgeous friend. As always.

"Hey," he said.

"Um, hey."

"So are you two friends?"

"Yeah… She's single just to let you know."

He smiled and for some reason didn't leave to pester Bex. I pressed the button again, hoping it would come.

"So where are you going?" He asked.

"Dinosaur exhibit, I have to be their in 15 minutes" just because he looked innocent doesn't mean I'm gonna tell him. Scratch that, he is innocent, but I am paranoid.

"How do you know the time, you don't have a watch."

"There's a clock back there."

He stepped around the corner to see if there was a clock, and miraculously the elevator arrived. I quickly went in and shut the doors. Luckily the ruby slipper exhibit was incredibly close. I called out on the comms "Duchess you there?"

No response.

"Chica?"

None. That wasn't good. But then maybe they were already done. Five minutes left, my internal clock told me.

"Very good."

I spun around to see Mr. Solomon there, without a speck of _a job well done_ smile on his face. Then I saw Bex emerge out of the door, with one of the boys next to her talking.

"Ok I'm here safe and sound. You can go."

That was my friendly Bex. I rolled my eyes at her, silently telling her to be nice. She added a thanks and left him.

"I'm here Solomon."

"You are, but not without a tail."

"Hey," the boy said. Then he looked at me and winked.

"Very good Zach," Solomon said, then he looked at Bex. "Well you two girls can go wait in the van."

I looked back at the boy, but he was gone. Zach? What had just happened. And then I had my mini epiphany.

"The boys, the other guy, their the tailers?" I asked hoping someone could respond to my questions.

Solomon just ignored me. Bex looked at me wide-eyed.

"Spies?" She said.

I nodded.

**I tried to make it longer, I hope you guys like it. I hope you liked the twist, but yeah it was weird. I wasn't gonna do that until, well haha I wrote it. Please please review. Can we try for maybe 14 reviews total? That's only 5 more. And I hope at least 5 people are reading it! Please??? Ooh and whose excited that Ally Carter said the release date for GG4? Me!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! Thank you gallaghergirl396, .sola, CZgallagher, hardcorereader, Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson, .033, Sarix Angel**

**Thanks, when you review you make me feel happy and it makes me wanna write for you guys!**

"Oh. My. Gosh." Was Liz's reply. Macey just went on filing her nails. Bex went on with her story.

"And the only people who beat them were Anna Fetterman and Cammie!"

Liz's mouth dropped open, but I knew her well enough that it wasn't for me beating them, it was for Bex not. When I looked over at Bex, she no longer looked mad. I guess she was happy enough that Greek God had asked about her. Even if it was just a cover.

Macey. Macey was a peculiar case here at the Gallagher Academy. This was the only place she could call home. Whereas for Bex and Liz, this was just one of their homes. Her father was a politician, and only we knew how much she disliked her family. She had come to us as a spoiled, wealthy brat, the type of girl _Gallagher Academy for Snobs_ would except. And yet she fit in with us. I have never seen anyone go as deeply under cover as Macey went when she was with her parents.

"CIA files." Liz whispered.

We all looked at her confused. Of course we could guess what she was going to say, but I for one really didn't want to.

"The CIA database has everything about everyone. They will be in it, we can find them."

Now Bex was starting to get riled up, and once the Bexmobile is on board, there's no stopping her.

"Yeah! And we can find Greek God, and Zach," she said with a totally _I'm trying to be discreet, but I know it's not that discreet _look towards me when she said Zach. I looked away.

"Uh huh, good luck with that, I gotta go."

I knew all about my roommates lives, but they knew nothing about mine. I didn't try to hide it, just no one ever asked me. They had other things to worry about. Most nights around this time, I usually left the dorm. They never cared where I went.

I never went anywhere bad though, well except last semester with the whole Josh thing that you've probably heard about (the CIA just happens to be the worst gossip ever, and Tina's mom worked there, if you catch my drift.) I usually went to my favorite passageways. One led into this big room, that I doubt anybody has been in since Gillian Gallagher. I loved that room. I went there all the time and I danced.

I love gymnastics. That's definitely my forte. I love springing off the walls and losing your thoughts and being free and not caring. There, I lost my thoughts and didn't worry. Today I just stayed about an hour, not that I would ever admit it, but I was kinda, just a little bit curious about if they had found any information on them. Specifically Zach.

I crawled back to the room in one of my favorite passageways. The dust motes floated around me, and I thought about how just this morning I was finally getting over one guy, and now there may or may not be a whole SCHOOL full of guys. Spy guys too. I walked into the room and saw their heads break apart from a tight circle. A tight circle that looked like it had figured some important stuff out.

"Cam, we found there school on the database," giving me an _I told you so _face, "Apparently, well…" she paused "we're going there" she blurted out the last bit.

"Yeah, well we hacked in and it says sophomore class is staying at Blackthorne Institute for Boys. First it said that it was just 15 people, 3 from each grade 8-12. I guess after today that changed."

Yeah me, I just sat there speechless.

**I hope you liked it, and there was another twist again. I really have to stop doing that. Sorry! But I still hoped you guys liked it and please please review. Oh and have an awesome thanksgiving break since I may not update until after. But I will try!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry, I have been so busy and haven't had a chance to update. Thanks for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. Just to let you guys know, I deleted the prologue, cuase I didn't like it so chapter 4 is different, it would be chapter 5 on the old story, so please read it if you haven't all ready. Sorry for the confusion.**

8:45 a.m.

Pros and cons of having breakfast while knowing information that others don't know:

Pro- when you try to act like a really cool spy that knows everything, well you do know the big secret now.

Con- not being able to tell your sisters

Pro- knowing what to expect soon

Con-not knowing when _soon _is

Pro- knowing that you will get to meet _him _(Zach)

Con- not knowing if you want to meet him

Yeah, so there were numerous pros and cons, but the weightiest was knowing that for now we hadn't told our sisters. That was unheard of. I'm not quite sure why Liz wanted to keep it a secret, but Bex supported it and Macey had just been sitting there quietly, we had finally realized she may not be able to come with us. She's not really in our grade.

I saw Headmistress Buckingham step up, preparing to make a short speech.

"Earlier this week some of your classmates," she casted an eye towards the sophomore class "had the pleasure to meet some other equally talented students from Blackthorne Academy. Boys, the same age and skill as you."

She let that sink in for a few seconds, then continued. The younger classes, of course they had heard, but now were wondering the full meaning of what she was saying.

"We have been going through a couple possibilities of what could and should happen. First we were thinking that we would send three students from each grade 8-12, then we thought we should send the entire sophomore class. We think both would be effective in our teaching purpose and have decided to uphold the democracy that our founding fathers created. We are having a vote."

I looked at Bex and Liz, this was not expected. The other students looked weary to like they knew there was some sort of catch. Obviously the three from each grade would win so why bother voting? Still confused, Mr. Solomon handed out a slip of evapopaper to all of us. We fished in our bags for a pen, and voting commenced. I voted for the three from each grade, I didn't want to go. I wanted a normal semester.

Solomon came around again and gathered the slips of paper, mentally tallying the votes. Yeah, Solomon can do that. He can do anything. Which is probably the most annoying fact of all. As he collected the last slips of paper he grinned, he knew the results. Solomon gave one quick nod toward Buckingham, indecipherable towards a school of highly trained spies.

"The votes are in, and we are going to be sending three from each class."

Bex and Liz exchanged looks of surprise, and I assume they both wanted to be chosen, but I don't know for sure. I know that I didn't.

"We will be telling you who will be going during your first period class."

We all 4 had first period together, and checking my internal watch, right now. The girls filed out of the hall slowly, like dripping molasses, sticking together until they finally had to separate. We walked until we reached our doors.

9:10 a.m.

"Will Rebecca Baxter, Liz Sutton, Cameron Morgan, and Macey McHenry please report to Headmistress Buckingham's office." A loud voice from the back of the room called.

Four, why four?

9:16 a.m.

"I suppose you are wondering why we have chosen four sophomores, but in reality we have only chosen three. Ms. McHenry as you are behind for a sophomore and one of the most advanced freshmen, we thought it was only fair that we choose you for the freshman."

Macey cheered up considerately and Bex now looked excited.

"And yes, you will be going to Blackthorne, the others will be notified soon. Your leaving tomorrow. You will stay their for a semester."

With that she nodded and looked pointedly at the door, telling us silently to get out. But I think even non-spies could have picked up on that one.

**I hope you liked it. Please please review. Can I have a total of 20? Thanks!! Hopefully I will be able to updaye soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG!!!!!!!! You guys are amazing! I already got my 20 reviews, (24 to be exact) so I am updating, cuase like I said updates= reviews + happiness. Why don't math teachers teach equations like that? Oh and I got a request from crazykid2655 to have Zach's POV which I am willing to try, if you guys don't laugh at how unboyish I sound…**

Zach's POV

10:43 a.m.

Ms. Cameron walked in the room. All of us became silent, she is a scary lady. Abigail Cameron. She is our CoveOps teacher. And she's hot, like super hot. All of us boys were secretly waiting for the underwater unit, you know why.

"Boys, we have an assignment."

No one was surprised, she had been hinting this for a couple of days, and it didn't take a spy to figure that out. Here, lemme introduce myself. My name is Goode, Zach Goode, and yes I could give James Bond a run for his money. I am the best in the class, overall and have just 2 best friends in the world, Grant and Jonas. We aren't like _girly_ best friends, we are like _you better help me or I will knock your guts out_ kinda friends, aka good ones. We have been roomies since grade 7, we are the only dorm of 3. Well at least in our grade.

"You will all be tailing a girl in this class. Your objective is to find out where the girls are planning on meeting, and to make them late. They have to be somewhere at 5. But don't forget, though they are _girls_" she sneered at us "they are just as skilled as you, and some are better than you."

Hah, yeah right. No, totally not trying to be sexist, but we have the best training in the world, there is no way they are better than us. Yeah, I know a lot of you are probably wondering why we aren't shocked that there's a girls school. Well to tell you the truth, Jonas hacked into the CIA database, took him 3 hours, and found that much out. But it didn't say that they were good, or bad. Just that they were there.

11:36 a.m.

We had finally arrived at the national mall and had been given our girl. Of course me and Grant were partners, and we compared girls.

"Oohlalala" Grant said when he saw mine. And yes she was beautiful, but for some reason I found myself liking the other one. Grants. Maybe we could switch.

"No switching" Ms. Cameron's voice declared, as if she could read my mind, which now thinking about it would explain why she always knew our questions. Hmm…

I groaned and looked at Grant. He was still fixated looking at the picture in my hands. I punched his shoulder (a bit harder than I meant) and he quickly looked away with a quiet ow.

"You, gentlemen may begin" was the last order we heard before we left.

Grant and me walked away, and then realized we had no clue where we would find them. This was huge! And we are good, but still. We decided to wait on some benches by the park, that everyone must go to if they are at the National Mall.

"Bro, one is there" Grant practically yelled in my ear.

Wow, that was a short wait. We got lucky. Wait what am I talking about, I always get lucky, I'm Zach _Goode._ Now the one I had was looking my way, yup Grant was right, this was mine. Now where was Grants? I saw mine turn and talk to someone I hadn't seen before.

"Found yours" I whispered to Grant.

I can't believe I had missed her. She was a pavement artist, definitely. Still she was pretty and I immediately wished that I was the one that could be talking to her. Well, no use to wait and let the sun set, I got up. I saw mine blink a surprise look as the other said _let's go._ She's good, but not good enough. We had found them.

They merged into a crowd of girls who looked exactly like them. Wow maybe they are good enough. Grant and I followed them, and saw some girl whisper to her friend _their still following us_ hahahaha I wanted to laugh. Follow them. Zach Goode never follows anyone, they follow me. They giggled again and turned looking straight.

"Let's catch the train" I heard mine yell. Note to self: find Grant's girls name.

They now had walked in opposite directions. Finding mine and getting her to tell me where she was going was no problem. She was totally falling for Grant though. I walked with her, incredibly slowly, to the exhibit where she was late by 2 minutes. I saw Grant's girl, who I now know by the name of Cammie their with Mr. Solomon. Wait, Mr. Solomon?!?!?!? He was my dads best friend, how did Cammie know him? Note to self: get Jonas to hack database to find info on Cammie. Mine, Bex, was now getting pretty snappy. Grant was no where near me so she was no longer nice.

I saw Cammie rolling her eyes at Bex, and she added a thanks. Hah, wait till Solomon see's me.

"I'm here Solomon" Bex said.

"You are, but not without a tail."

"Hey" I chimed in, then decided to let my charm do the rest of the talking. I winked at Cammie. She remained maskless.

"Very good Zach."

I grinned then took the temporary distraction of Cammie to make my way through the crowd.

**I hope you like it, it was so much longer than the rest of my chapters! I don't think I will be continuing the rest of the story in Zach's POV but I may do some snippets later. Next chapter (I think) we'll be a continuation of where chapter 5 left off. If you want me to do more Zach's POV please tell me. Could I please have 30 reviews? For the extra long Zach's POV chapter???? Oh and just to clear up something the girl Zach is tailing is Bex and the girl Grant is tailing is Cammie**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you guys actually got to thirty!! That makes my day, by a mile! I love y'all soooo much. Haha and Twilight113 loves me cuase I'm updating jk!!!! Yay! Ok so a lot of you wanted me to do more Zammie stuff, but I'm kinda trying to keep the relationships like the fab Ally Carter had them. They both love each other but they kinda you know pretend they don't. Also I'm glad you like the Zach's POV. I tried my best, and I guess it turned out good, yay to that. And I'm really sorry if I have been pushy lately about reviews, cuz I think I have kinda been like the whole get me to thirty reviews or else type, but thanks for doing that!! Ok so I think I mentioned that Cammie is in the musical Billy Elliot, well I just thought I would post some links to my favorite songs in it, Electricity, Expressing Yourself, and Solidarity. They all have slight swearing (but its not like you guys haven't heard that before ****) so please if you have sensitive ears and don't want to hear it, don't listen. But they are really good, like really good!! Please listen and tell me if you have been converted into a fan. You totally don't have to see it to love it! I haven't seen it. Wow that was a long author's note!**

**.com/watch?v=ShNMmtRcB8g**** that's for electricity, please give it a chance, the dancing is AMAZING!!**

**.com/watch?v=TRanzpVYx-s**** that's just a clip, the whole song is much longer! **

**.com/watch?v=Gc04JMHfJj4**** yeah I know the audio on that one is really bad, but there are better ones, just it doesn't show the dancing part. **

**And of course, there are PLENTY more on youtube. Just search Billy Elliot the Musical and you'll find them. Watch and enjoy… hopefully oh and I know theres like problems getting them to work and it just says .com but if you type in youtube, then the url that I put it should work so like + the url I put**

I guess I should probably tell you a little more about me. I live in England, like Bex, and to the annoyance of Liz, I have an accent to. I, unlike her am a US citizen since I was born here then my parents went to England for a mission taking me with them. That's when they died. I don't really like to talk about it, since I don't know much about it.

I love dancing, and singing, kinda the whole performing arts area. And yes, to be perfectly honest, Josh wasn't my first kiss, but let me explain.

In Billy Elliot, well the main character Billy is played by a boy. But there are a lot of boys in it, and they're cute, but short. All of us are amazing friends, and really close. Though they don't really know about the whole spy thing. It would be kinda hard to break that to them. They are amazing and nice and at the end of the play Billy gives Debbie (my character) a kiss, but that's it. Nothing else.

It, to me is so amazing to have something to look forward to because after living in an orphanage for several years (not that it's a bad one) most kinda want to move out. But hardly any of us get jobs. And I found something that I loved to do, and leaving my passion to go to a school obviously wasn't my favorite choice. I would have loved to stay and keep performing but I can't.

The whole reason I am bringing up my past, is in November, all of the Debbie's and Billy's get together to do a show for charity. It is the biggest event of the year and when I say all of them, I mean ALL. Which means me. This is new, last year it happened during Christmas break so no one knew about it, but this year since it happens in November I have to go. But whose gonna break the news to Buckingham.

I have been waiting to tell her, and now that I am going for an exchange program I don't know if I will be able to go. But I have to! It's not a choice.

9:45 p.m.

Tomorrow we are going to Blackthorne, so tonight seems to be the night that I have to break it to her. Well I will try.

10:00 p.m.

Ok I know that this is late in the night, but Buckingham is still awake, she's always awake. Seriously. I knocked on the door (see spies are courteous to).

"Come in Ms. Morgan."

Creepy, but it is a spy school. I walked in, and of course Solomon was there to. Crap. I nodded as a greeting (ok maybe not so courteous) and sat down in the chair Buckingham pointed at. I started to talk.

"Well you know how I kinda do that play, musical thing during breaks?" I started, yeah I know smooth. They both nodded. "Well you see, the thing is, umm I have to be there from November 18- November 27, for this charity thing that we all have to go to. It's just a week."

Solomon and Buckingham smiled.

"Can we trust you?"

The honest answer for me was no, but who can resist.

"Of course you can."

Wow, laying it on a bit thick there Cammie. They were studying me, probably looking for signs of deception, which spies can tell. Buckingham briefly grinned, then continued.

"What you are to hear here does not leave this office. Got it?" She paused and looked at me, waiting for my agreement. I nodded and she continued. "Solomon and I have been discussing what is going to happen in your stay at Blackthorne, with Blackthorne's headmaster, Dr. Steve. Your class and the freshman class is going on a world tour."

What?!?!?!?! Not what I was expecting.

"We were planning on going to England for a week in November or December anyways, so that will just be the week, I guess. Yes, Cammie a world tour, you heard me right. Meaning your going to be traveling the world looking at sights. As spies, it is necessary for you to acquaint yourselves with the world, because someday you will probably have a mission in one of those places."

Uhhh…

**Hope you guys liked it!!!!!! And the Billy Elliot clips, tell me if I'm going a bit overboard on the whole dancer thing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for the super long non-update! I just got really busy over the weekend and stuff haha, but since you guys waited for a super long time and I got 6 reviews!!! In my opinion I'm gonna give you guys a treat! But idk if you will even like it. It's Solomons POV!!! But its totally weird and haha yeah, well enjoy. And also you guys get to vote! (idk if that's good or bad, but please do. I'll give you the options at the bottom!) ooh and thanks to CZgallagher, crazykid2655, SittingonSaturnsRing, Kitasky123, mymilkshakesmakepeace, and Twilight113. **

Solomon's POV

Her father was my best friend, and the top spy. I usually am not sentimental person, but I did not want to have to take Cammie to Gallagher. The moment she stepped foot into Gallagher, she became in massive danger. I told the headquarters, but they wanted her. She was good, to good. Her mom was the top female spy to, and when her parents were killed on a mission she was left to the normal world. But now she's reentering the spy world. But I owe it to her father to make her the best, the absolute best and I will. I will.

Cammie's POV

This was it. The last night of Gallagher, for this semester at least. I packed my few belongings and waited as my roommates talked about what to bring. If Solomon had really wanted to keep a secret, he wouldn't have told me. It must be fine to tell my roommates. Even if it wasn't fine I was still telling them. It's the Gallagher pact of trust we tell our sisters everything. _Everything. _

"So, umm guys" I started out stuttering "well I went to Buckingham's room and well she and Solomon told me some stuff."

They looked at me expectantly. I could tell what they were thinking.

"No, sorry, no ninja parties to attend, but well we're going on a world tour."

"Excuse me, a what?" Liz asked.

"We're going to a whole bunch of different places to 'acquaint ourselves with the world'."

They looked at me blankly. I see I was gonna have to spell it out for them.

"I know this is weird, but basically we're traveling."

Liz rolled her eyes, she obviously had gotten that much, but her eyes still questioned why.

"Because we need to familiarize ourselves with the places we will one day be working in" I responded before she could ask.

"Where to?" was Bex's comment.

Liz grabbed her lab top from the bag she was currently packing. Macey and Bex continued their packing and I fell asleep.

12:30 a.m.

"Cam, wake up.!"

I groaned and rolled over pulling the covers away from her clenching fists.

"First stop Europe."

Ugh, England. And France! City of love. Awkward…

**That last line was for CZgallagher **** ok so for the vote. If you review, which I hope a lot of you will, please include whether**

**A : Zach should see her perform, but not know its her and totally fall in love with the performer but not know it's Cammie. And then find out! **

**B : Zach should see her perform and know it is her right away and think she's amazing (cuase lets face it, she is)**

**C : Zach should not see her perform and not know that she sings and dances**

**D : None of the above, and write your own opinion.**

**Thanks for taking the time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys rock!!!! I got like 13 reviews for that chapter. By the way here are the results,**

**111111**

**111**

**1**

**11**

**So I think I'm gonna go with A, but a lot of you guys gave really good suggestions, so I may work those in to.**

9:15 a.m.

"We're here" Solomon's voice said, from the front of the plane.

The doors opened up showing us a beautiful lawn, with about 20 boys playing soccer on it. They were all younger than us, maybe 7th or 8th graders and Bex and Macey just ignored them. Liz and I followed keeping pace with the class. A building came into sight, no, more like a whole bunch of smaller houses, and in the center there was a bigger building. It was in one word, beautiful. It was different than the Gallagher Academy, but still looked enough like a snob school for it to be able to keep it's cover. I realized I had stopped walking, to take it in, and I began again rushing to keep up with my school.

Solomon stopped right before a pair of big doors.

"Dr. Sanders will show you where you will be staying. I want all of you unpacked and to meet me outside at that field" he pointed over to a field, yonder "by 11:30."

We nodded and a short man, with a round face and a bald spot on his head appeared. He did not look like a spy, or someone who was the principal of a spy school. I mean Buckingham was old, but she could still kick your you know what, if she wanted to. The short man, Sanders, smiled a broad grin at Solomon then smiled at us.

"Excellent, well why don't you ladies just follow me right on up to your rooms…oh watch out… ok excellent" he said as we gathered upstairs in a hallway.

"In Blackthorne academy we usually have rooms for four people, but as I understand you are all in groups of three based on your grade, so why don't we have the 8th graders here" he pointed to the first door "9th graders next to them, then 10th, 11th, and 12th. Ah, perfect. Well I will leave you to unpack."

"Sir" Liz intervened "Are we in Maine?"

"Yes Ms-"

"Sutton"

He then left and we began to unpack. It took me less than 20 minutes, so I walked next door to Macey's room to help her. We knew she would need it! And of course she did.

"Back off, this is my space, you can take that" Macey said to Sally, a freshman, while pointing at a significantly smaller closet. Sally took one look at Macey, decided she wasn't kidding, and began to move her stuff over.

"Hey Mace" I said as I walked in.

"Oh hey Cam, could you bring me that suitcase over there and unpack it…no whites are on this side…if you have a genius I.Q. then why can you not figure this out… not that shirt, yeah that one." And that's how my next hour was spent.

"Ok I think we're done Cam" Macey said.

I silently thanked Mr. Solomon for setting this time and we gathered Bex and Liz, who were just finishing up to and strolled outside. We reached there with 2 minutes to spare, but Solomon was already there. Must be urgent, he never comes early.

"Ladies, it's lunch time and Dr. Sanders is announcing that we have arrived so lets go in."

The rest of the girls arrived and we started walking to a building a bit on the side. It was a small one, more like a house, but equally pretty.

"And now."

The doors opened and we walked in. All I could hear was the sound of clattering utensils, and the looks of stunnage. The guys stayed staring at us and making it incredibly awkward. Well hi to you to. Three faces were calm. Three faces were unsurprised. Two of those faces belonged to respectively Grant, and _Zach. _How could they have known?!?!?

1:43 p.m.

"Yes, this is your class, just go in" Solomon said, getting frustrated that we were all scared about entering.

Bex yawned, and opened the door, calm and collected Bex. The guys immediately looked at us, then the teacher, then each other, in looks of what the heck, are they joining us. They aren't as smart as us, how will they keep up. The teacher stopped talking about cryptology.

"Hello, I am Ms. Cameron, the CoveOps teacher. Why don't you introduce youselves."

"Hi, I'm Bex, Bex Baxter, I'm a sophomore…" she trailed off not knowing what else she was supposed to say.

"Who would like to be Ms. Baxters tour guide."

Greek God Grant smiled shyly and Bex went over to sit by him.

"And you?" she turned her gaze on Liz.

"I'm Liz Sutton. I'm on the research track."

"Jonas can show you around then. And you?" she looked at me.

"I'm Cammie."

"And who would like to be Ms…?"

"Cammie" I repeated, knowing that it wasn't what she wanted.

"Who would like to be _Cammie's _tour guide" she said my first name funny, like she had only been calling people by there last names before.

"I will" said a voice that belonged to the guy sitting in the back. With brown hair and beautiful eyes. Zach.

**It's longer than I usually make them, but I was really happy at the amount of reviews, so I hope you liked it!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG!!! I love you guys soooo much! Your awesome! I won't even bore you with the long authors note, though did you guys know that Ally Carter is a pen name for Sarah Leigh Fogleman? Did not know that…**

"So you're _the_ Cammie?" he asked me.

"No."

"Cammie the Chameleon?"

"Just Cammie."

He smiled/smirked, but more of a smile at my answer as if it had answered some secret question.

"Walk faster Gallagher Girl!"

Gallagher Girl, huh, I guess my 'just Cammie' response was ignored.

"What class is next?" I asked curious to see where we were going.

"PAC"

"What's that?"

"Pavement Artist Class. We learn about other cultures so that we can fit in, and look like we belong."

"Oh, ours is called Culture & Assimilation."

"Yup."

We walked the rest of the way until a tidal wave of kids came. I felt a hand on my wrist, and looked up to see Zach there navigating through the crowd, with his _hand on mine. _ Once the surge was gone he let go.

"Sorry, I didn't want to lose you. You won't be able to find your way around here, underground without someone who knows it. Most of our school is underground. To the townsfolk, it would look kinda weird to have a 10 story building" he explained and led me through double doors.

A women was waiting there, old, but still had a distinct spy-like quality about her.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen" she said putting a slight emphasis on the ladies "today we are going to be learning the fine art of dance."

I saw Grant grin at Bex, along with half the other guys. Jonas was looking down at Liz and I saw Liz look up quickly and nod yes, to the silent will you be my partner.

"Some of you will have to take turns being the lady."

I saw a guy approach me but before he could make it past the group Zach said "C'mon Gallagher Girl, let's dance."

And for the second time today, took my hand, but this time in a sweeter way.

"Oh, perfect, why don't you two just demonstrate for the class?"

I could think of a whole lot of reasons why we couldn't but before she let me answer her rhetorical question she turned to the class and told them to watch us.

"Ok Zach just take her hand—yes like that— no Cammie you will have to touch him" and she laughed a tinkling laugh "Zach put your hand right there, ah class look, perfect."

Of course the dancing wasn't hard, and she complimented me 'on my form'. Once the other pairs had started to dance, Zach leaned down and whispered "you're not a half bad dancer" then pulled away as the bell rang.

"Faster Gallagher Girl, it's activities."

"What activities?"

"Every day in the evening you have an activity. There just an hour long, but Dr. Steve wanted us to have some fun at school" he said smirking.

"I haven't chosen an activity" I said.

"They choose them for you, I haven't chosen one either. But there usually pretty fun. 'Cept that one time when we had to clean the chemical explosion."

**I have no idea what the activity is gonna be. There gonna do it together, but any ideas? Suggestions??? Please?? Oh and I added some Zammie kinda haha, it was pretty lame Zammie though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU GUYS!!! Like you don't even know how much your reviews mean to me. Ily!! And thanks for all the great suggestions. I'm gonna use .Green's though, but they were all really good!!!!**

4:15 p.m.

School activities probably happen in loads of schools, all over. At Gallagher, it didn't happen.

"Over here Gallagher Girl" Zach said pointing to a list.

I walked over to it, and it said Paint Ball, Sophmore class. Paint Ball…well that would be interesting. Zach was grinning his face off, and the rest of the class looked excited to.

"Sophomore class" a teacher called "since we have both ladies and gentlemen with us here today, we will just be splitting you up half and half."

He counted all the people in a heartbeat and split us right down the middle. Guess who got the cut off. Yup, Zach was on one team, and I was on the other. This might be fun.

"Go grab your clothes, change and meet at the west field."

4:30 p.m.

Bex, Liz and I were all changed in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Cam! Me and you are on the same team," Bex shouted.

"I'm not," said Liz. She looked really sad about it.

We started walking. I have never played paintball before, but I think Bex has. I turned to Bex, who looked like she wanted to talk about something, but I cut her off before she even started.

"So you and Grant," I began, but Bex intervened.

"He is so funny! But I totally don't like him, well kinda, well…" and trailed off, implying that she totally did.

"You and Jonas," I asked next to Liz.

"Did you know that he was published in National Geographic when he was 5?"

"No"

"And that he can hack into the CIA database faster than me, we raced in class."

"Umm, well no"

"Yeah, he can" Liz said dreamily.

I wonder if Macey had found a guy yet, then again she would never date somebody younger than her so I doubt it. I didn't have to worry about age, I had a really late birthday, but in England the cut-off day was different. If I had lived in America, I would have been one grade lower.

"Cam? You with us, babe?" Bex asked. Must have been daydreaming.

"Oh, yeah sorry, what did you say?"

"So you and Zach?"

"Uhh, he's my tour guide" I didn't want to give a direct answer.

"Yeah and…?"

"He knows his way around the school."

"CAM!"

"Gosh, no need to yell!

"Give me a direct answer then!"

"Hun, you don't have to like everyone whose a guy."

But technically that totally didn't mean that I didn't like him, and I could see Bex was getting ready to say that, but then we arrived.

"Split off into your groups, and grab your guns."

Oh, ouch, this was gonna be a painfull game. We had no gear…

**Hope you guys liked it!!! Sorry its so short, I have like no time today. SO MUCH HW!!! Thanks to .Green for the idea!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Break! I'll try to make this chapter long!**

5:45 p.m.

Bex was gonna be so mad. She just got shot. I had already shot seven people, and no one had hit me yet. I was on fire. And the sad part is, I never got to beat Zach. Activities ended. But I could have, I know I could have. Well…

6:00 p.m.

I guess Blackthorne doesn't have that bad of food. Well I mean Gallagher's is better, but theirs is actually pretty good. Was not expecting that. Zach, Grant and Jonas entered the cafeteria. Zach's hair was wet, so he had probably just come out of the shower. He took a plate and was making his way over to the table where we sat, but since I was done, I got up and left. Yeah, burn.

In two days I'm going to England. So I figured I should probably start to pack. What a long stay here. No one so far knew that I was going, and it probably didn't matter because in three days, they were coming to. The door opened and Bex, Liz and Macey entered.

"I can't believe I got shot" was the first words out of Bex's mouth.

"Yeah, me either" said Liz.

Macey grunted in agreement.

"You know that we're leaving in three days for Europe right?" Macey asked.

"Yeah"

"And you guys haven't packed; you don't even have acceptable clothes!"

And that's how Macey convinced Buckingham to let us go to town.

9:00 p.m.

"Kill me" I said. "Macey, really?"

Yeah Macey is super rich, and seriously sees nothing wrong in spending over 2 thousand dollars on clothes. She insisted on paying for everything, and once she got our sizes, left us and went to shop _without us._ Well actually Bex insisted on coming, and Liz said she needed to also. And I said I would come to. And she completely ignored me and took Bex and Liz and said I would not be much help anyways and left me watching a movie, alone. So at 9 o'clock when they picked me up, I was grumpy, really grumpy.

"Cammie, would you really have rather shopped than watched the movie?"

"Yes!" Ok that was a bit untrue, but still.

"Well sorry?"

Hmph, fine. Thankfully the walk back was short, and I didn't have to do homework. I never do homework actually. It's not like they're gonna kick me out if I don't do it. And I wouldn't mind if they did either, so no point in doing it really, if you see my logic. I quickly changed, and fell asleep. Macey meanwhile, was 'showing' me what she got. But I wasn't looking.

9:15 a.m.

"YOU DIDN'T SET THE ALARM?!?!" Liz yelled again.

Yeah were spies, but still we sleep, a lot. And forget to set alarms.

"We're gonna be late!"

"Um Liz hun," I said trying to calm her down "I think we already are."

Bex was changing, and didn't seem to care much, and I started to. Macey, had remembered to set her alarm. Or one of her roommates.

9:30 a.m.

"Nice of you to join us, ladies" Solomon said. I guess he was teaching here to. How unfair though, I mean he's always late.

Zach was smirking, and holding back laughter, and Grant was laughing. Bex shot him a threatening look, and he sobered up at once. I tried it with Zach. Did not work.

The rest of the class was uneventful, well except when Solomon collected homework. The unfair part is I never did any at Gallagher, and he didn't care one bit. I still aced my tests and what not, but here he had to make a big deal about it.

"Cammie, where is your homework?"

What was I supposed to say to that? My dog ate it? A ninja came in and took it?

"Uhh, I didn't do it."

"You didn't"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I forgot."

That is possibly the worst thing to say to a spy. No spy _forgets_ about homework. Maybe trivial things like alarm clocks, but not homework. But thankfully he moved on. Everyone else had theirs, but oh well. What an auspicious start to the day. Zach had a huge grin on his face. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

12:00 p.m.

Lunch finally. Thankfully. I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten since last night, and I usually eat every meal.

"I cant believe Solomon got mad at you. That was funny."

Maybe to her. Of course Zach just had to make the day worse and came over with Grant and Jonas and sat right next to me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Forgot your homework?" He teased.

And that's how lunch passed.

1:15 p.m.

P&E is possibly my favorite class. And fighting with Zach, would possibly be my favorite thing. And when it was my turn to fight Zach, my possibly least favorite thing that could happen is a runt of a messenger telling me to come to the headmaster's office immediately.

1:23 p.m.

"Cammie" Solomon said, with Dr. Steve sitting next to him. "Your flight leaves in 4 hours, we have to leave in one and a half. Go get packed."

2:53 p.m.

I was down with my bags waiting for whoever was going to take me.

"C'mon, let's go" Miss Cameron said from behind me.

"Um, should I tell my roommates, or anything?"

"No, Mr. Solomon, or somebody will tell them that you have left, but you will meet us in England."

"Why are we leaving a day early?"

"I didn't book your flight."

The rest of the drive was silent. And when I got to the airport, she said goodbye and left. I checked in and waited.

5:30 p.m.

The plane took, off, and I saw the Blackthorne grounds way below me. Finally, I was going home. I couldn't wait.

**Wow, that, for me was a really long chapter. Sorry if it kinda sucked, but I hope you liked it! Ok, well review please!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, hearts4ever, SilverGoldsun – Night(dot)And(dot)Day(dot), Bubble(dot)Gum(dot)Green, clueless c, a2zm! Oh and yeah im so slow that I just realized when you put a period in names and stuff it like cancels it out or something, and so a proper thank you to Bubble(dot)Gum(dot)Green for her idea in chapter 11 and I loved your review!! It was so funny, it is like a time table. By the way, did any of you check out the video clips I put up? **

7:38 a.m. (London time)

Yes, I was incredibly tired, and mad. I mean usually in coach class you're not in the middle of a big fat man who takes up his space, and part of yours, and a mom, with a crying baby. Or maybe you are and I'm just not used to it. But I had hardly any sleep the whole plane ride, and now I was gonna have to stay up the entire day.

I make mistakes often, maybe not in spying or in math, but in everyday life. And I forget things often. I forgot the 8 hour time difference, so I actually did not leave a day early, I left on time. And I did feel very stupid, something I usually only felt when I was around Liz.

As I waited to get off the stuffy plane, I realized two things, 1 that I was finally home, and 2 that everyone else was coming tomorrow, not the day after. I followed the crowd to the baggage terminal, got my bags and waited where I was supposed to wait. A van pulled up and I heard a yell of "Cammie!" 4 people had come to pick me up. And they all rushed out of the car to hug me. This was my true family.

I felt short. They had all grown, and I was just the same height, which was immediately remarked upon.

"Woah, you've shrunk!"

I laughed, I felt so much more at ease here. The three boys who switched parts for Billy were all there, and one of my coaches. She smiled at me

"C'mon guys, let's go or else we'll have to wait in the queue to get out" she said.

"Shotgun" John, one of the guys, said.

The others called side seats, and I was left with the middle, but since I was the smallest I didn't complain, to much.

"Well, if that's really how you want to greet me, I guess I'll sit in the middle, no it's fine" I said with fake sadness.

"Cam, you know no one feels sorry for you right?"

I had to laugh; it was good to be home.

The rest of the car ride passed in jokes and updates on stuff that I had missed while I was gone.

"Everyone missed you, Paul is still trying to get you not to go back to school" George told me. Paul was the main director.

"Yeah, I wanna stay, you know that right?"

They nodded.

3:00 (Maine time)

Liz's POV

"Where is she?" Bex asked for the thousandth time.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Macey said, fed up. Macey isn't super patient I guess.

Bex stormed out of the room, like the dram queen she is, and walked down the hall. I followed, with Macey behind me.

"Solomon, where is Cammie?" Oh, now she can be nice.

"Gone."

"To…?"

"The airport."

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE GOING?" Sheesh, glad to see she respects her teachers.

"Confidential."

She left again. Gosh, my legs were getting tired. Uh oh, she must be really mad, she's asking Zach.

"Classified."

"Goode, don't mess with me."

He laughed.

"London."

"Why?"

"Now that actually is classified." He smirked and left us.

Zach's POV

Ok, so maybe I had overheard where she was going. And I actually didn't know why and I did want to find out. But they thought I knew and that's what counts. Here are some things you should know about spying.

Real spies only know half of what they appear to know.

Real spies don't use the super cool ways to learn information, they eavesdrop.

And mostly, real spies never, _never _give away their sources.

9:00 (London time)

Cammie's POV

There was so much practicing that I had to do. Since I remembered the musical, I got to perform this whole week and the charity event to. Which made me super happy and excited.

Abby Cameron's POV

"Joe, will they recognize her? Bex, Liz and Macey even?"

"I doubt it, their good, but she's better."

"Is she in a disguise?"

"No, but she has make up on, and a costume and is far away. Oh, we have 14 tickets to see the musical. Cammie's performing."

"Should we go?"

Solomon nodded. Poor Cammie, I wondered if anyone would recognize her. She will be mad if they see her. Oh well, time will tell.

**Another kinda long chapter and Zach's POV! I hope that makes someone happy? Wanna review and tell me? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay, to the reviewers who reviewed.**

**Anonymous- I'm glad I made someone happy!**

**hearts4ever- Thanks!**

**.033- Thanks!**

**Bubble(dot)Gum(dot)Green- when I first read your name, a long time ago, I thought it was bubble gum guard, haha**

**SilverGoldsun- Night(dot)And(dot)Day- Your review totally made me feel good! I was thinking about deleting this story for a while, but you made me feel happy :D**

**And people who have seen Billy Elliot the Musical, sorry I'm kinda changing some stuff around to give Cammie a bigger part.**

**Oh and I forgot about disclaimer haha woops…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **** well maybe parts of the plot but that's it.**

**Cammie's POV**

"Yeah, tonight is your first performance" the director said.

I was excited, and ready, and really hoping that I didn't have to meet up with my classmates. They arrived yesterday and I still hadn't seen them. I wonder if they even noticed that I was gone.

**Abby Cameron POV**

"Tonight we will be seeing a musical. Objective, find the spy" I doubted any of them would even think the performer would be the spy. Honestly though, I would love to see them outsmarted, as Joe always says "Get good or get dead." This would make them realize we weren't kidding, that they have a _long _way to go.

"What musical?" Of course Bex would care; she had probably seen all of them anyways.

"Billy Elliot."

Bex exclaimed that it was her favourite, and started telling the others what it was about. But I wasn't done.

"While we are on the tour, there will be missions, like this, but it is also just to get you familiar with your surroundings. You will have many 'free' days, where you can go wherever, but it is expected that you will do nothing to disappoint us. You have this afternoon free."

They nodded, yeah right, they were kids. They grouped up and walked away.

7:00 p.m.

**Cammie's POV **

I know I'm a spy, but I was still nervous. There were so many people to please. I took a deep breath, and nodded, I was ready. The Billy who was playing gave me a reassuring smile, which I returned. He was my favourite, we worked the best together. The curtains opened.

7:00 p.m.

**Liz POV**

I'm not a spy, right, I mean I'm the fun lovin' nerdy one, but still I was looking around trying to spot the spy. I had no hints, age, gender, or otherwise, but if 11 highly trained spies couldn't find him/her it meant they were good. Real good.

I'm still pretty worried about Cam, I know she wasn't in danger and stuff, but I had no clue where or what she was doing. This is the first time I realized how Chameleony she is. I knew nothing about her past, and neither did Bex or Macey. I know lots of things about Bex, her family, and even more about Macey. With Cammie, all I knew is she was originally from London. And worst of all I had never wondered about her, we were best friends and I knew nothing.

**Cammie POV**

I was having the time of my life, I was dancing and singing and people seemed to like it. One of the key rules in performing, is not to look out in the audience, you lose your thoughts, and get nervous. I never look into the audience, if I had, well, I would have seen my class, and Solomon, and Ms. Cameron.

**Abby Cameron's POV**

O.M.G. I usually am a highly trained government operative, I don't get speechless, but Cammie was, wow, unbelievable. She danced beautifully, and I have never heard a more magnificent voice. Really. She could do back flips, front flips, somersaults in the air, and everything in between, without batting an eyelash. She wasn't the quiet chameleon up there, she was, wow.

I had always wanted to go to the Gallagher Academy, I mean a school for espionage, who wouldn't. I thought Cammie could not possibly have more talent at anything than spying, I mean she was the best in the school. I was wrong. She should be a dancer, it's what she loves, and she is phenomenal. But the government knows her talent in spying, and would not let it pass. Seeing her up there made me realize who Cammie is, she is not a spy, she is a performer. And in my many years, easily the best one I have seen.

**Zach POV**

I can't find any spies, I don't know where Cammie is, maybe I'm losing my touch, nah…

Who is that dancer? She's really amazing, and kinda hot. She kinda looks like Cammie, but not really, she has more, I don't know, confidence I guess. And she is smiling. Cammie doesn't smile. WHERE IS CAMMIE? This is starting to bother me…

What? The girl on the stage just kissed the guy, hah, I bet her boyfriend would be mad if he saw that.

**Bex's POV**

Bloody brilliant.

**Macey's POV**

Usually I'm not into this stuff, plays, musicals, the stuff my parents make me see when we 'bond' but this is good. And the guy is hot, Cam would like him. Maybe I should set them up… well she has Zach I guess. Bex is practically drooling over him. And Grants drooling over the girl. Gosh, _that _relationship is really gonna work out. I nudged her.

"Bex, have you found the spy?"

"Spy? Oh, no. Not yet. You?"

Obviously she was out of it.

"No, you think we should look?"

Bex made an effort to sit up in her chair.

"C'mon Mace, relax a bit, this is the best bloody musical ever. Look at them, their amazing! I wish I could dance like that. Cam would really like this, too bad she's not here."

I nodded, there was something suspicious.

OMG. The girl, it was Cam! I could tell, not her looks, but her walk. It was more confident, but when Cam walked her left leg bent slightly more than her right. I only knew this from dressing her up. I was about to tell Bex when I realized, maybe the reason Cam didn't tell anyone is because she didn't want anyone to know. So she was the spy we were supposed to find. I would keep her secret for a while.

**Solomon POV**

I can't believe Cammie was actually that good.

"Can anyone tell me who the spy was?"

I looked at all their faces. Who would have guessed, Macey knew. She didn't say anything, but she avoided eye contact, and one eye was slightly more dilated than the other. Only I would be able to tell, maybe Abby.

**Abby Cameron's POV**

They started walking back to the hotel, I looked over at Solomon, but he didn't look mad.

"Macey."

Macey turned around, the others kept walking. Once we were out of hearing range Solomon asked "Who?"

"Cammie."

Wow. I was impressed, Macey knew.

"How did you know?"

"The way she walked."

Solomon nodded, and she caught up with the others.

"Wow, she's good" I said.

He nodded.

**That was the longest chapter I have ever made I think haha, so please REVIEW! I really appreciate you guys who review every chapter! I hope you liked it! Sorry I switched POV's like every second haha, that was probably confusing, sorry about that!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing, it means A LOT! There were some really good questions to.**

**-Cammie does know Zach in this fic, but they just met when he was tailing her at the mall.**

**-this book is taking the second book's place**

**-kaleidoscopicepic, your review was awesome, I never thought of it like that, but I guess she does dance and gymnastics, so she is more of a performer. Cuz like in Electricity it is ballet and gymnastics, while in the angry dance it is tap.**

**Thanks!**

**Kitasky123**

**Tlk**

**Hearts4ever**

**Crazykid2655**

**A2zm**

**Bubble(dot)Gum(dot)Green**

**Kaleidoscopicepic**

**Gallaghergirl396**

**SilverGoldsun- Night(dot)And(dot)Day**

**Bookworm(dot)goode(dot)033 (sorry about how it cut you off last time!)**

**Cammie's POV**

"Ok, see ya tonight" I said to the three guys. I leaned in and hugged each of them. I would see them again tonight, but right now I was meeting up with the class. I hadn't seen any of my classmates in a while, so I was spending part of the day with them.

**Zach's POV**

Isn't that Cammie? A figure which looked just like Cammie leaned in to give three boys a hug. I walked a bit closer, still merging with the crowd. One of the boys she had given a hug to was the same boy who had played Billy the night before. How did she know him?

CAMMIE WAS THE GIRL! She was the spy they were talking about. How could it have taken me this long to figure out? Sure no one else had either, but _me,_ I was the best spy at Blackthorne. I knew she looked like the girl on stage, but I hadn't put the pieces together. Wow. Now I was kinda mad. She kissed the guy on stage.

**Solomon's POV**

Crap, Zach knows.

1:00 p.m.

**Cammie's POV**

I saw my class, and walked over to them. They were all giving me stares of _where have you been_, but I wasn't gonna tell them. Solomon started to talk.

"Yesterday you had your free day, today it's back to work. All of you have trails, lose the trails, and meet back at Picadilly Circus at 3."

Of course, I just had to miss the free day. Well I'm a pavement artist for a reason. Bex, Liz, Macey and I grouped up. Grade didn't really matter that much in this exercise. Macey gave me a knowing look, but I didn't understand it.

"I would recommend you split up into groups of 2" Ms. Cameron said.

We all looked at each other, and Macey said "I'll be with Cam."

Usually Bex and I were partners, but we were all four best friends, so I suspected nothing unusual. Everyone walked away in separate directions. As we walked Macey talked.

"Cam, I know. And you were amazing. We were at Billy Elliot last night, we saw you."

"What? Who knows? Everyone?"

"No, don't worry, just me, Solomon and Ms. Cameron. The rest never guessed. You wanna tell me more?"

Spies don't keep secrets, spies don't tell secrets, and yet, I trusted Macey.

"Yeah, I'm in Billy Elliot. Every summer, every break. They needed me a bit earlier this year and I guess Solomon was already planning on going to London."

"That's it? Parents?"

"Don't have any."

Macey looked at me with sympathy shining out of her eyes. She mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

**Grant's POV**

I'm not really that dumb. I mean I know I'm not book smart like Jonas, but I would easily get a perfect score on the SAT. When you're compared to the smartest kids in the world, a second of hesitation could lead to a title of 'the big dumb one.' Not that they call me that. To my face. Zach, Jonas and I are best friends. In any other school I would be a classified genius, a jock, the most popular kid in the school. But here I was average. All I am is a pretty face, and a 'lady's man.' I'm a lot deeper than that.

In a way I'm like Zach's sidekick, I'm the second best, that's it. I'm expected to be a spy, but when the CIA needs the best man for the job, Zach will be the one first chosen. Then me. When I first saw Bex, Zach may have thought I just liked her because she was beautiful. I liked her because she is sincere. In that picture I could see that she was outspoken, funny and nice. And the second best, like me.

**Cammie's POV**

"Blue bag, brown hair" I whispered to Macey in Farsi. She nodded and stopped by a corner to ask for directions, in a perfect English accent.

The man who was tailing us looked confused, maybe he thought he got the easy one, the freshman. Boy was he wrong. He looked around like we weren't the girls he was supposed to be tailing. We were acting pretty ditzy though.

"Let's pretend to go to the tube" I said in Cantonese.

Again she nodded, and led the way. We spoke together of trivial things, in English accents. No one looked twice at us, we were just two girls shopping. A common sight. We stopped to go into a bathroom, and waited 10 minutes, then walked out in the opposite direction. I didn't see anyone. We only had 30 minutes left, so we started making our way. We stopped at stalls, and Macey bought a bracelet. I'm sure that to anyone else we looked native. Well I am native.

Now there were only 5 minutes left, we hurried along, and saw Solomon, waiting. I saw him look around, blink back surprise, and tell us to wait. One thing I must say about London, is that there are so many street performers.

"Good. You made it back without tails" Solomon said, but he was still looking for our tails. Zach and Grant emerged with one minute, tail-free also. Zach looked around and just saw us leaning over a railway, he smirked.

"So you made it back tail-free I see."

I nodded. Grant was now preoccupied with talking to Bex who had made it back 2 minutes past the time limit, and Macey was talking to Liz.

"You dance?" How did Zach know?!?!

"How-?" he cut me off.

"Spy" he said pointing to himself. I was about to interrogate him further, but Solomon told us to go back to the hotel. We went. Bex and Liz were full of questions about where I had been these last few days.

"I just had an emergency" I lied "I'm back now."

"We saw this brilliant musical Cam, you would have loved it." I nodded, if only she knew.

**I'm so sorry but I'm going on a trip, and will not be able to update for at least a week. I'll try to update tomorrow if I can, if not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Please review, I kinda feel bad about Grant now, no one ever gives him a chance :( oh well, sad though haha. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back!!!!! And I have 100 reviews!!!! Thank you guys sooo much, it means A LOT t o me!!! I seriously would have stopped a long time ago if it wasn't for you guys.**

**Kaleidoscopicepic**

**Crazykid2655**

**Hearts4ever**

**Kitasky123**

**CZgallagher**

**SilverGoldsun – Night(.)And(.)Day(.)**

**Luvdabooks**

**Mrs(.)sidneycrosby**

**Cammie's POV**

Bex was still wondering where I had gone, and so was Liz. The family emergency story wasn't as good as I thought, especially when you don't have family. I still left every night for the musical, but I was there during most days. And we had assignments.

"Today, we are going to cover the basics" Solomon started "Brush passes, partner up."

I looked around for Bex, and she smiled at me, signaling that, as always, we were partners. I started walking out when Solomon stopped me.

"Oh no Cammie, I believe you already have a partner."

And there was Zach leaning against a wall, smirking. Bex was no help either, now she was with Grant, who we all know that she wanted to be with.

The streets of London were crowded. People walked, loaded with shopping bags, talking loudly on their cell phones and drinking coffee. It was busy and perfect, in my opinion. Before I could get to far in my daydream, Zach snapped me out of it.

"So, Gallagher Girl, do you live here?"

I didn't really live in London, and I had a feeling that he already knew that so I replied "no."

His head was bent back and the sun was in his eyes, lightening them, and making his tan face glisten.

"Where do _you_ live?" I asked, curious about him. After all I left people privacy, unlike some, hint hint Zach.

"Classified." He responed, which I highly doubted.

"Uh huh."

Over the intercom I heard Solomon asking me how many people had passed who were wearing red shirts.

"15" I answered. He grunted a good job, and then inquired Bex on the number of men with moustaches.

Zach didn't seem like he cared, he probably had known the answer to. He looked down at me against the glare of the sun and I saw a guy who I didn't know. A sweet guy, a sensitive one, and then he looked remarkably like Josh. Just broader.

"You know Gallagher Girl, if you had been tailing me, I probably would have never seen you."

Maybe that was what he thought was a compliment, but to me, a guy telling me he wouldn't have seen me, was far from a compliment. I looked at him, and he looked back at me wondering why the heck was I looking sad. I looked around, hoping something would save me and when nothing did I left. I walked away towards a guy with a guitar hoping I looked interested. He didn't follow.

I felt Bex's hand touch mine for nearly a second, and Solomon say "Nice pass," before I realized I was the one with the quarter_._ I walked around the area, looking for another classmate, and I saw Sally. I gently touched her hand giving her the quarter, and continued along my way, as if I didn't know her. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around expecting to see Zach.

"Hey!" The voice said. The voice of an old Billy, and one I was really close with. I turned around and hugged the life out of him. He squeezed me back, before questioning me with how everything was. I smiled, and answered, and didn't see Zach coming from behind me.

"Cammie" Zach said, using my name "We have to go back, Mr. Solomon's waiting." He looked at Liam waiting for an explanation, or an introduction. Culture and Assimilation kicked in.

"Um, Zach this is Liam, Liam this is Zach." I said. Liam smiled politely. Zach glared then turned to me and said "C'mon Cam, we should probably get back. Nice meeting you Lonny."

I gave Liam another hug, silently apologizing for Zach. Then left with Zach.

**I hope you guys liked it! By the way, for any Billy Elliot fans, Liam Mower is my favorite Billy so I just had to say Liam, haha. I think the next time they're going to leave London, since it has been about a week, so if you would like to in your review, please tell me where they should go, and one cool thing they should do there. I'm really sorry, but I may pick your place and someone else's what they should do, but please tell me!!!! And I'm sooo sorry about the wait, but thanks for sticking with me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks soo much for all the wonderful reviews! Haha and yeah, it was totally a rewrite, but that was one of my favorite scenes in CMH so I had to haha. Oh and although you guys probably all know, Ally Carter has announced the title ****Only the good Spy Young**** which I'm not sure, but I think it's because of Billy Joel's Only the Good Die Young song. Not sure though. Oh and I know nothing about hacking, so bear with me. Thanks to TheChameleonGoode and mymilkshakemakepeace. Both their ideas will be used.**

Cammie's POV

One more day, and we would be leaving London, to some place. I glanced over at Liz again, for the 8th time that hour.

"Have you gotten in yet?"

"It's still a no Cam" Liz responded, tired of all of us asking her. The CIA files had nothing about our next destination, so we turned to more covert sources. Gallagher database. Which was proving much more difficult than the CIA ones.

I looked over again, making sure it hadn't been hacked.

"Why don't you just do ctrl4GH?" I asked.

She looked at me a moment, then tried it. We were in. Again Liz glanced at me, wondering how I knew that. I put it off by saying "It worked for the other one."

She scrolled down the page looking at different sections. Finally finding the one that said Freshman and Sophomore class, she clicked it. We all held our breaths, eager to see what it said.

"WE HAVE BETTER PROTECTION THAN THAT" filled the screen. We looked around sad, when new letters came up. "FRANCE. BE READY."

They told us?! Unexpected much? My surprise was mirrored by the others. But still we had figured it out…kinda.

9:30 a.m.

Today, to the class, it would be announced where we were going. We gathered in the dining room, waiting. Solomon and Ms. Cameron walked in. Ms. Cameron gave us a wink. She knew that we knew.

"I hope you all have packed," Ms. Cameron began "because we are going to France!" She let that sink in, and gave us a broad grin. "If you are not yet done, please finish, the plane leaves at 11:30. We will meet at the field."

After breakfast, Macey hurried upstairs, making sure she had appropriate clothes for France. Bex helped her, and Liz was on her computer. I watched, on my bed waiting for 11:30.

11:15 a.m.

We walked out to the field, to see most of the other class gathered there. A 3 freshmen weren't there and as we waited the boys came up to us. Grant and Jonas immediately went to their respective partners, while Zach came to me.

"So" he said, drawing it out "have you been to France before?"

"Nope" I replied, I hadn't. I looked at him questioning. And he smirked. Just once would I like an answer.

I turned away, but not before he whispered "you know it's the city of love, right?"

I blushed.

**Again CZgallagher with the last Zach remark. I'm thinking I'll do France, Venice, and one other. Then the semester will be over, and the story to. Haha sad right? So again if you would like to request a place, it can be anywhere! Sorry the chapter was so short! But better small than nothing right?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm updating!!! Ok, I'm a dictator, so I'll just tell you how the rest of the story will go haha. So there gonna go to France first, then to one other place ANYWHERE in the world, it doesn't have to be Europe. **

12:00 p.m.

Don't you hate plane rides? There's nothing to do. But Zach was having fun annoying the crap outta me.

"Ouch!" I hissed, as again for the 14th time Zach kicked the back of my seat. Yeah, he was sitting behind me and annoying me. I heard his laugh then braced myself.

"Ouch!"

At least this is just a 2 hour and 25 minute flight…

2:05 p.m

We got out of the plane and into cabs.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Bex said.

We were all just staring star struck out the window.

"Look at all the hot boys!" She finished. And there were a lot. The ride was pretty short and we were just 'sight seeing' if you catch my drift. Of course Macey didn't really care, she could have gotten any of them, and neither did Liz for some reason. Probably because she has Jonas.

When we arrived at our hotel, we could see that we were the first people here, and we climbed out and grabbed our stuff. We walked into the entry way and Ms. Cameron was there. She tossed us a key and signaled for us to go upstairs. Pretty soon, the whole floor of rooms was taken. The rooms were luxurious suites, and could either be shared by 2, 3 or 4 people.

Ms. Cameron came upstairs. What came out of her mouth surprised even me.

"This trip, although it is about touring the world, there is also other reasons we chose the best from each grades. The CIA sent us here on a mission, a real mission. The four best girls, and the four best guys will be going. And this is serious, do not treat it as a joke" she said finishing with a glance at Zach.

Solomon now appeared, "Ladies, Bex, Liz, Macey and Cameron will be going on the mission. Accompanied by Zach, Grant, Jonas, and" he hesitated "Preston." Preston, who's Preston?

"What the..!?" Macey trailed off as a semi geek, semi hottie came into view. He glanced at her and gave her a bit of a smile.

"You're a spy?!" She yelled, yeah way to be subtle Macey.

"So are you…"

"Yeah, but since when did you go to Blackthorne?"

"Since 7th grade. That _is_ the enrollment grade."

Now Macey just looked confused. Liz looked in awe. She whispered "That's Senator Winter'son!"

Solomon spoke sensing the confusion "Preston has been away for the beginning of the semester as he had" he paused "other responsibilities. He is joining us now, and will be accompanying us on the mission."

Solomon started for the elevators, and I went to the room, followed by Macey, Liz and Bex. Macey was ranting under her breath stuff about Preston, while Preston was doing that handshake thing that all the boys seem to know to Zach, Grant and Jonas. He fit right in with them. Ms. Cameron came into our room.

"Girls, the first mission is at a dinner. The French prime minister dinner. Here are your costumes, and…weapons. Make sure they fit, and then there will be a crash course in how to use guns."

Only Bex looked excited. She pulled off the wrapping of each of the dresses, looked at the pin stuck on them that said the name, and gave one to each of us. Everyone's was beautiful, but at the same time it was eerie, our first mission ever required formal wear. Mine was redish pink, slightly above the knee and had two thin spaghetti straps. It was fancy, sophisticated, and everything that I couldn't wear. I put it on quickly to see if it fit, which it did, then got re-dressed. I waited for everyone to be done, and we walked down each bringing a gun. Solomon was there waiting. Zach and Grant were pretending to kill each other with the guns that didn't have ammo in them.

"Today we will be learning how to shoot. In this business if you need a gun, then it's probably to late for one to do any good. Nonetheless it is vital to learn how to use one, if your lucky enough to have time. All you have to do is get lucky _once._"

With that he gave us each one piece of ammo. I guess my confused look of _won't the hotel guests notice something if we practice using guns in the back yard_ got to him because he said "This is a CIA hotel, the securest one in possibly the world. Who's going first?"

No one volunteered.

"Ok, Grant it is." Solomon pointed to a target with a red circle in the middle. Grant aimed and shot, hitting it about 2 inches outside the border.

"Those two inches could have made the difference between life and death." He then nodded at Zach. Zach smirked and shot bulls-eye. Of course. Solomon smiled quickly at him, but didn't look that impressed.

Bex went next and shot 3 inches to the left. Solomon looked pleased enough and motioned me. I have never used a gun before, but if all you do is aim and shoot, I think I can do it. I aimed to the middle and pushed the trigger. The force made me take a step back and stumble into Zach's arms, who caught me, and I blushed in embarrassment. But the bullet pierced a whole right through the center. Solomon was fighting back a grin. And then he turned to Liz. Liz hit it on the edge of the target, and after her Jonas hit it in nearly the same place. Preston hit it 1 inch away from the target, and Macey 4. Solomon overall looked pleased. After giving us some pointers, he said "follow me." He led us down this elevator thing that motion activated, and scanned our fingerprints.

A room full of clothes should be every girls dream, but this one was more so. There were not only clothes, but wigs, and make-up and virtually everything in between. Solomon quickly laid down the fundamentals and said usually we would be disguising ourselves, but since this means so much, professionals were here from the CIA.

According to my guy, being in the clandestine services, required not looking, well clandestiney. My usual dark blond hair was covered up with a lighter blond that was soft, shiney and curley, my usual changing eye color, was made into a bright blue, and my face was given a tan. I looked like I had just stepped out of Hawaii.

Zach, though, was given long shaggy dirty blond hair, and less green green eyes. When we went back upstairs to put our dresses on I couldn't grasp how different we all looked. Liz hair had been made into a light brown chestnut color, and her eyes had been made hazel. She had freckles. Macey had red curly hair and green eyes and a few freckles to. And Bex, had lighter skin, lighter hair, and subtle blue eyes that were brought out with the make-up. We all looked incredibly different. Ms. Cameron had done an excellent job of picking out dresses and soon we were ready. I put my gun holster on my thigh and attached my gun. I also kept a few napotine patches and memory modification pills just in case.

The boys were all waiting for us when we came down, they all looked handsome. Solomon passed out different sheets for us, with our cover identities. Mine said:

Name: Ellie Reedo

Age: 15

Native Language: French

Other language (s): English, Latin

Occupation: School child

Father: in the council of ministers

"As you can see, you have been given basic information; the rest is up to you to make up. Don't forget it" he added casting a look towards me. "Today, your job is to find suspicions, we do not know who they are either; if you see any suspicious activity, report it at once." He handed us comms. "Your normal children, your parents are in the government, act natural. You know each other, but not me, or Abby."

We started walking out.

"Well you don't look half bad, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, smiling.

Note to self: Install a boy to English to French translator as soon as possible.

"Ditto." I replied hoping I didn't just make a fool out of myself. When we got out limo's were waiting, gosh, he never told us we were rich. Solomon gave us a reassuring smile and left, leaving to come later so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Good luck" I heard in my comms.

_It only takes getting lucky once._

**Wow, ok longest chapter ever haha, please REVIEW, tell me if you like the twists. And Solomon is kinda un-solomon-like but that's because this is real, and he actually is afraid. So anyways REVIEW please!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the awesome reviewers!!!!!!**

**-Twilight113**

**-Bubble(.)Gum(.)Green**

**-hearts4ever**

**-Kitasky123**

**-crazykid2655**

**-SilverGoldsun – Night(.)And(.)Day(.)**

**-kaleidoscopicepic**

When we finally stepped out of the limousine, I heard in my comms "give them the identification badges." Once we handed them to him, he looked at them and at us, then looked around and motioned for us to go around security. Our guns would have made the scanner go off.

"Here's our table" Bex said in French, pointing to one with all of our fake names on it. I looked around at the foreign place, where everything was…different. It could have been the Gallagher Academy, a practice ball, but it wasn't. And this was life or death. I turned back to the table, and we started to make small talk, to look normal, when we were everything but normal.

"The guy in the back looks hot," Macey said, and coming from Macey, I knew that she must have meant a different type of hot. Uranium hot. Everyone understood what she meant; I guess we were all trained in the same spy lingo. I looked into the vase, at a reflection of him, monitoring his movements although I knew everyone else was doing that to. We still looked normal to the outside world, talking and laughing.

He did look pretty suspicious, and I was thankful that we were all disguised, I had a feeling that we were going to have kick some arse here. I looked over to see the determined look was mirrored by all. In my comms I heard Zach reporting it to Solomon, but when I looked over his lips were still. I saw one tiny lip movement, and heard nothing from Zach. He was good.

"Keep an eye on him, don't let him get away." I heard Ms. Cameron say. "Cammie, your headband has a camera, bend over" I bent, pretending that I was checking my nails. "We'll be there in a second." Was the next and last thing I heard, before an acceleration of a car. We had found one. In my peripheral vision, I saw the man reach into his pocket, and a spot of silver flashed. The prime minister was coming out next to make his speech. We had all seen it.

A secret service guy, dressed as a philanthropist, who was invited, said something into his comms, which went through ours to. "Chestnut hair, goatee, green tie." I wondered how chestnut hair hadn't sensed all the stairs coming to him in all directions.

Note to self: request that the CIA use more discreet methods to 'check people out.'

The Prime Minister came out, Solomon and Cameron were still not here. I saw him reach into his pocket again, and pull out the gun. He fired it, while looking at me, then took off at a run. I jumped into action along with the rest of the team. I pulled out my gun hearing orders "get him, the last resort is to shoot him. Don't kill him." It was what Solomon was saying, his voice had taken on a tone of fear, and I lunged at chestnut hair who was passing our table. He dodged, but Zach tackled him.

He tried to punch Zach and me, and then flipped Zach over. This guy was good. He got up again, and Bex was there, she flung a side kick at him and narrowly missed, the guy counter shifter her weight against her, and she was on the ground. The secret service was now reaching where we were, and by now me and Zach were up, while I distracted him, by aiming a feeble punch, Zach hit his nerve. Right before he flopped to the ground, he bit into a pill. He slumped down.

"He's dead" was the first thing I heard. Now everyone was scared, and panicking. And trying to get out, but avoid him. The Secret Service got everyone out, while we took chestnut hair, now known as COC 4, pulse. Now Cameron and Solomon had come in, and when they saw me for some reason, they breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of our team had backed into a wall, while the Secret Service looked through his pockets.

"We've got to go" Solomon said coming up to us. "We're leaving. The Secret Service has found this cities headquarters. It was in his pocket." He paused and then said "Good job guys." His voice had lost the formality he usually addressed us in.

We walked back to the car, waiting until we were in a secure place for him to explain.

"We're going to the hotel. You have 15 minutes to pack. It is no longer secure."

10:30 p.m.

"The man who has just died, was part of the Circle of Cavan. An organization that kills. He had probably disobeyed an order, and this was his way of being sentenced to death. He was here to create fear, to warn us that it is still a threat. I'm sure that there is more to come."

I glanced around quickly, seeing if everyone else was as shocked as I was. It seemed like just yesterday I was in Gallagher Academy, going on fake missions in CoveOps.

"Next, we're going to find the headquarters of the Circle of Cavan. You thought this mission was dangerous, it's nothing compared to the next one. We're going to—"

**Sorry, I still haven't decided where the last place is going to be. That was a really actiony chapter! **

**Did that remind anyone of a certain movie? Hint hint, uranium hot, and pills to make you die. If you did, then you're awesome! Haha sorry I have nothing to give. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back!!!! SORRY!!!!, last week for me was finals week, and I was studying the whole week. I had like noooo time!!! And I just couldn't think of a place to go. Credit for the place and lots of the facts goes to geexx!!! THANKS!!**

"We're going to go to Australia." Solomon finished. Sensing many stares, of _why would a hideout be in Australia,_ Solomon explained. "You will be working with the ASIO. They need help, and kids."

As we boarded the plane, I saw Zach behind me talking with Grant and Jonas. Preston, was talking to Macey, and for some reason Macey wasn't yelling at him. I would have to ask her about that later. The plane was spacious, and instead of the usual seats, it was filled with couches and comfy chairs. The flight was going to be 8 hours, instead of the 13 that normal people had to endure. And 8 hours was the perfect length for a nap. Unfortunately Solomon had something else in mind.

"This mission that you will be going on is going to require lots of skill. Lots of practice. And lots of luck." He looked at each one of us, making sure none of us were weak links. "You all have your skills, and you all have your weaknesses. Each of you will have different jobs. But you all need each other to complete it. Remember, this is real now." He passed out folders, one for each of us. I looked into mine.

_The Circle of Cavan is confirmed to be in Australia, and they, like normal people, like entertainment. Once a year they have been tracked to go to a show, the next one, is to be a musical. One you are familiar with, Billy Elliot. They only let the cast and crew backstage. They only come into the public once a year, and they change their location often. They have been in Australia for nearly 2 years, they will be moving soon. Our only chance to get them is now. Your job is to keep the cast and crew safe._

My first thoughts were why I wasn't part of the action. I looked up at Solomon, who looked at me. I gave him a questioning look, and he turned away. Now I read over Zach's shoulder, who was sitting next to me. He got to be in the audience, to help identify them. And help fight them. Then I looked at Bex's and she got to be part of the action to.

1 day ago

**Abby Cameron's POV**

"She's bait." I said and watched Solomon's head nod. I know, better than most, that spies can't show emotions. But I felt bad for Cammie. She was the best spy in the school, and she deserved to be in the fight. Solomon spoke, as if reading my thoughts.

"Abby, once they know that she's in the musical, they will come and see it. It's our only chance to get them, and their chance to get her. It's our only choice."

I still felt bad as I typed up her job description. It was all lies, I wondered if she would even buy it. But I knew I had to. The Circle of Cavan has been the CIA, FBI, and every other group's terror. They have been untraceable for years. Almost so well hidden, that we have forgotten about them. But that man gave us a warning. They were still out there, and they want Cammie. They got her dad and mom, and now they want her.

"Don't worry about her," Solomon reassured me, "There will be at least 5 secret service back there with her, and an additional 5 on stage."

We had to pull a lot of strings to get our people in the musical. A LOT. We should probably start having a dance and singing class in the schools. That day's musical, was going to be epic. Nearly 300 agents from all over were coming. Good thing that the theatre could hold 1500 people.

The date was already known, the day that Cammie would star in the musical. It was just a onetime thing, and people all over Australia had booked tickets, to see the 'famous' (in the musical world) Cammie perform.

**Cammie's POV**

I was still mad that I was stuck watching over people, rather than getting to take part of the action. I could tell that there was more to this that Solomon and Cameron were not allowed to tell me, but I figured they wouldn't tell me even if I asked. Ms. Cameron now debriefed us.

"This is the most important case we've had in a decade, this has to go well." She looked around, carefully avoiding my eyes.

*****************

We now had 5 hours left. The debriefing was long and boring. I think I fell asleep in the middle of it. But when I woke up, my head was on Zach's shoulder, and I blushed. Zach felt my movements, and opened his eyes. They looked tired. As soon as he saw my blush, he grinned, then leaned back and did that guy stretch. My stomach fell again, as the plane made another drop. I felt everyone waking up to, and looked out the window.

Australia was beautiful, it was a sunny day, and everything was sparkling. We used the landing moments to practice our Australian accents. We stepped out into the sun, and got into three cars, that were waiting for us. Unfortunately there were only two adults. And none of us girls, knew how to drive. Sure, we had 'driving lessons' from Madame Dabney, but we had all failed. Epically.

Which left us with the boys. Jonas was out (Bex could drive better than him, and that was saying something), and Preston had been gone for the driving test. Which left Zach and Grant.

**I hope you guys like it, but I'm really unhappy with how the story turned out. This isn't really how I wanted it to, and well haha I don't like it. I don't know whether I'm going to just re-do the story, onto a new story altogether, or just change all the chapters or just leave it as it is. There are a lot of things I want to change, so…well…yeah haha, I'm open to suggestions as always :) Oh, and I think it would be kinda funny to have Grant drive haha.**


	21. Chapter 21

**geexx- OMG!! I know!!! Yeah that's why I chose Australia to, wait who do you know, if it's Rarmian Newton I'm gonna freak (he's the only one that there's a video of on youtube haha), like no joke, the Australian Billy Elliot's are like the hottest! And they have awesome accents ;)**

Grant automatically lunged for the keys, which Zach promptly grabbed out of his hands as soon as he had them. Solomon rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this. Just do rock paper scissors!" Bex yelled impatiently.

Grant turned to Zach and said "two out of three" as if his life depended on it. Which it didn't, but my life did. I mean just knowing Grant, I _so _didn't want him to drive.

The first game Zach won, paper to rock (which when you think about it, that's really the dumbest thing ever, no paper can beat a rock) and games two and three Grant won. Lucky us.

"Yes!" Grant exclaimed beaming, and grabbing the keys from Solomon's hand. Zach mumbled "shotgun" and we waited to see which car we were going in.

"Cammie, Bex, your with Grant and Zach. Liz and Macey, your with Ms. Cameron, and Preston and Jonas, your with me." Liz did not look happy. Bex did though.

We all piled into the car, and Solomon programmed our GPS, as if he already knew that we would get lost.

As soon as we left the annoying voice started.

"Dude, shut it up!" Grant yelled at Zach. Zach fumbled around for a volume switch. "There's none." He told Grant.

"Throw it out the window then." Zach smirked a _yeah right_ then looked at the time, 1 hour and 15 minutes left. He hesitated, looked at the directions (probably memorized them to) and rolled down his window, before deciding that unplugging it would suffice. For now. Grant breathed a sigh of relief, and missed the exit.

"GRANT! We had to turn their idiot!" He looked back, and around at the cars, and made a U-ey, nearly knocking over an innocent pedestrian. Thank goodness Liz wasn't with us, she would've freaked. Zach groaned.

"There you go again, we missed the exit."

Grant exploded.

2 hours 29 minutes later…

"Where were you?" Solomon asked, staring down Grant.

Grant looked sheepishly at us for what to say, then said, "Sorry, Zach gave me the wrong directions," without a trace of deception. Zach was about to protest, when Solomon glared at Zach and turned away. Zach punched Grant in the arm, and Grant was winding up to punch him back, twice as hard, when Solomon turned towards us and told us to hurry up.

This was the day…

Solomon began telling us what the plan was, and I listened, but I was still mad about not getting to do any action, so I also dozed off. We were all really tired from our lack of sleep and I only had two hours before practice began so I slept. And Solomon didn't care.

2 Hours later:

Solomon waited outside of a car for me, to drive me to where I had to go. It was a short drive, only 15 minutes, but the car ride was still awkward.

"Cammie, you know that the only reason that you're not part of the action is because we want to protect you right?" I couldn't tell whether that was a lie or the truth, but I figured it was a lie, so I didn't respond. Solomon turned back to the road, and I put the radio on.

When we arrived, Solomon said bye, and good luck. I wouldn't get to see anyone until the performance; everything seemed to be moving by so quickly. I walked in, and got a very warm welcome. They introduced me to the guy who was going to be playing Billy Elliot that day, and I knew that Zach was going to be jealous. His name was Rarmian, and he was really cute. We practiced for 3 hours, and then went to get ready.

**SilverGoldsun - Night(.)And(.)Day(.) is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Geex- ok no joke, after I posted that chapter, I went on youtube and typed in Australia Billy Elliot's and there was like 4 and I was thinking, haha yay! One is finally my height and hot, and then the guy introduced him, and was like it was Nick Twiney, and then I looked at your review and yeah… tell him I love him (not in the creepy way :))**

**Thanks to:**

**tWiLiGhTlOvEr86**

**SilverGoldsun – Night(.)And(.)Day(.)**

**Twilight113**

**Kitasky123**

**xoxoblondeleftie**

**geexx**

**Gallagher101gal**

**pinkpolkadots821**

**crazykid2655- haha thanks for being the only person to comment on my title :)**

**hearts4ever**

**And no offense meant to any Billy Elliot in this, y'all know that I love you 3 oh and last thing, I'm kinda tweaking some things from the play again, sorry!**

I stretched my leg once more, before smiling at the director, he looked around to make sure the rest of us were ready, and didn't notice the small lump under my tutu, which concealed a gun. The lights went down, and the audience quieted. The curtains went up, and the song began (The Stars Look Down), which I wasn't in.

When I came up on stage, instead of the mildly curious stares I usually received, I felt glares and glowers looking up at me. I tried to pay it no mind, and just continue on. I knew the action would happen soon enough.

When the first act was over, there was an intermission. For us that just meant waiting and talking. The Billy Elliot, Rarmian, came up to me.

"So" he said dragging out the word, "are you single?"

I half nodded; I mean I didn't really have a boyfriend. He smiled, as if he had already known (was I that obvious) and continued "you know, I'm single to."

I smiled, I did know. And he was cute, and he was nice. And he wasn't a spy (which for me made him appear weaker than a pencil). He grinned back and said "our kiss is coming up." The bell rang for the intermission to be over, and everyone hurried back to their seats. I prepped, for the next song, which all of the ballet class was in, and on cue came out on stage. Again the glares were back. I forgot about it all as I danced, and just waited for whatever to happen.

Soon the song ended, and it was just me and Rarmian/Billy left. We acted out the dialogue, and then he came closer. He smiled, leaned in, and touched his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm, and sweet and caring. Everything I wanted and couldn't have. The audience tittered, and let out an "ooh." Although I distinctly heard a gross coming from somewhere. Thirty seconds later, the cold air replaced his lips, and hand in hand, we walked off the stage, while the next act prepared.

**Zach's POV**

Must murder him. Must murder him. Not my Gallagher Girl. Gross. Must murder him. Must murder him.

**Cammie's POV**

We were immediately ushered out for the next song. Placing ourselves in our positions, I heard a yell come from the audience. "Stop!" Chaos erupted, a bullet flew in the air.

I jumped out of the way just in time, and pulled Rarmian, and the 2 others backstage. And I snuck around back towards the audience. No one saw me coming, and I pulled out my gun, and switched it to unconscious mode. I saw someone attacking Zach, and another pulled out his gun, about to shoot Liz. I hit one, and then narrowly missed the other, but luckily it didn't hit anyone else.

Other operatives were now trying to "quietly evacuate" the normal people, but everyone was running, and yelling and screaming. I felt strong arms on my neck, and realized my moment of hesitation had been too long, and I was pushed to the floor. I performed the Chinsonlsky maneuver, tripping his feet, and I shot him with the gun, to make him unconscious, since I forgot my napotine patches in the hotel. I'd even left them on the counter. I looked around, and most Circle of Cavan was down. I saw one struggling, but another person pitched in.

We had won, they didn't realize how many people we had. There was about 100 of them, and 300 of us. It was good, so we thought. Now the agents were going through their pockets, when one of them exclaimed "there's more!" We ran to where he was. He was by, who we thought was the leader. One person grabbed the leader's face, and pulled it off. It was a mask. A deception.

Slowly, the room came to notice the silence taking hold, and came to see what was wrong.

"There are more, the leader wasn't even here. We only have some," passed around the room, until we all had heard. But still the happiness at the successful mission made me smile; the mission was over, for now.

12:48 a.m

**Abby's POV**

"They still want her don't they?"

I watched him nod.

**Cammie's POV**

8:30 a.m.

Yesterday Solomon announced that we were leaving. The semester was over. So was the mission. It had been night, and we hadn't seen the Blackthorne boys. Liz seemed the saddest to be leaving, she would miss Jonas, but I was sure they would keep in touch. Bex also seemed sad though. The car door opened, and we all climbed in, but then I heard my name.

"Cammie!" Zach called. Everyone else was in, and he had come by himself.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" I said looking questioningly at him, unable to show the sadness that I felt.

He grinned, and replied "What are the chances of that?"

And I felt him coming closer. His breath was minty, and fresh, the after toothpaste smell, and he smelt good, natural, like soap. He leaned in and dipped me, and for the second time this trip, I felt the lips touch mine. This was different. It was more intimate, and it ended much too soon. "I bet that was better than the Billy Elliot one," hah, he was jealous, and then he winked and whispered "See you soon, Gallagher Girl."

The end.


End file.
